Return to me
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck and Blair met and have twins but soon they separt. What will now happen? I don t own GG.
1. Introduction

**Hi, this is only a try and if you like it I will write on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Return to me <strong>

Introduction

He would never forget the day he met Blair Waldorf. She was at the same camp as him and they fell in love. Unfortunately Blair got pregnant. They were so young and having twins wasn´t there dream. They soon broke up and Blair left with their daughter Layla. Chuck took their son Caleb. Chuck stayed in NY and Blair move to Los Angeles

Chuck never forgot about Blair. She was his world and she would always be.


	2. the summer camp

**Hi, hope you like this and I love to get comments. **

* * *

><p><strong>Return to me <strong>

**Chapter 1 the summer camp **

"Daddy," Caleb says in an impatient tone as he has put his shirt wrong on. Chuck looks down at his 5 year old son and says" Cal, buddy your shirt is put on wrong."

Cal looks at his father and says" we have to go."

Chuck chuckles over his son´s temper.

He bows down to help his son get the shirt on and says" let's go buddy." Chuck lifts him up carry him down to the waiting limo. Cal is Chuck´s world and he looked so much like his mother. He had her big doe brown eyes and nose.

"So Cal, are you excited to go to the camp this year?" Chuck asks as Cal´s eyes were looking through the window.

"Yeah," Cal says as Chuck stroke the top of his head.

"Daddy, how does mommy look like?" Cal suddenly asks. Chuck had always been honest about Cal´s mother and says" she is beautiful and I loved her."

"I wish, I could see her," Cal says in a little sad tone and Chuck hugs him. Bart Chuck´s father had been a cold man towards him as a kid, but Chuck didn´t want his own son to grow up with such a cold father.

"You will someday," Chuck says trying to reassure Caleb. He to want to see Blair again, he always felt that their parting was too rash and not thought through.

Cal fell asleep and Chuck had to grin a little his son has a sleeper´s heart. He could sleep through a tornado and not wake up.

"Buddy," we are here," Chuck says in a soft voice as he woke up his son. Cal groans and starches out. Arthur the driver opens their door and says" have a good trip Mr. Caleb."

Chuck follows his son out to kiss him goodbye. Suddenly Kai came running over. He is Nathaniel´s son one of Chuck´s friends from high school.

"Hi Kai," Chuck greets the boy. He looks so like his parents. Nate ran over to him and Cal.

"Hi," Kai says shyly. Chuck looks as Cal greets his buddy. Chuck remembers how he and Nate had met back then.

"Hi Chuck," Nate comes over too and sees his son greeting Chuck´s kid.

"Seems like my son has found a new buddy," Chuck says as Nate slaps him on the back.

"Yeah, those two will have a good time," Nate says as Serena his wife walks over. She is holding an older girl in her arms. The girl in her arms is not Nate´s she is Dan´s. That is a longer story.

"Hi Nate and sis," Chuck says as he hugs Serena and Nate.

They made their way over to their tents and Kai shows Caleb around. Cal was having so much fun. Chuck was again reminded about his first camp trip with Nate and then he met Blair Waldorf. She was one year older than him and he fell in love with her.

Chuck had just walk over to help Cal. He put up his tent as he starts to put it up a scream came be heard. Chuck stops and looks around a little girl with big brown eyes and curly hair is fighting with her tent.

Chuck walks over to help her. She looks at him with curious eyes as he says"need help with that?"

"Well sir. Yes but you are a stranger and mummy says that I must not talk to strangers," She says in a quiet voice.

Chuck had to stop himself for chuckling at her innocents. He holds out his hand and says" Hi I'm Chuck Bass."

"Hallo mister Bass I'm Layla," Layla says after a little bit of hesitation.

Chuck´s heart stops for a brief moment. This little girl was his daughter. She has no idea who he was?

He had helped her raise her tent. He knew it was time to leave the kids to themselves and the camp leaders.

Chuck couldn´t leave before he had seen his Blair. She came over to Layla and says" wow love, you got the tent up by yourself?"

"No mommy, some man named Chuck did that," Layla says as she hugs her mother. Blair´s eyes turn white with shock and looks around so she and Chuck locks eyes.

Chuck gives her a smirk and says to Cal" be a good boy and have fun."

"Yeah daddy," Cal says as he and Kai want to play. Chuck hugs his son goodbye and starts to move back to his limo.

Chuck had barely reached the limo before a frustrated Blair stomps up.

"You Basstard," Blair says in her usual bossy sort of way.

"Waldorf, what a pleasure to see you and be insulted by you," Chuck says in a drawl as Blair´s eyes turn stormy.

"You have no rights to come here," Blair says still angry at him.

Chuck hate to see her so angry with him. He really mist her. She had always been his love.

….

Blair finishes making breakfast as she runs up to wake Layla up. Layla Waldorf was so like her father. She had his eyes and his lips.

Blair had never stopped loving Chuck Bass. He was the reason she had this beautiful little girl and a boy out there. She had been so naïve to think that she could ever forget him.

She kisses Layla´s temple and says"good morning sweetie, today is the big day."

Layla wakes up and asks" mommy is the camp today?"

"Yes, it is and I know how much you love to go," Blair says as she walks over to the closet to find her clothes.

"Yeah I love to go," Layla says in a happy tone. Blair loves when her little girl is happy.

They eat breakfast as Dorota came in she was caring a backpack and one bag for Layla.

"Miss. Layla you have fun," Dorota says in a cheerful tone. Layla hugs Dorota and says" I love you." Dorota just smiles and says" and I you."

Blair loves that her daughter and he old nanny were getting so well on.

The ride to the camp was nerve-racking for Layla as she missed her best friend Sabrina. Blair had just step out to get Layla´s bag out of the trunk. The camp was just like when she was there the first time the same place, the smell and the same uniforms.

She had put the bags down as Layla was putting her own tent up. Blair wants to see the river nearby.

The same river as Chuck and her used to hang out. She was lost in her own thought as she walks back to a put up tent. When she asks Layla how she had gotten the tent up. The answer made her heart stop. Chuck Bass of all people were there.

Then he was on his way back to his limo. She went straight over to talk.

Her temper was running high and she wants mostly to hug him and yell at him.


	3. Bass meets Waldorf

**Hi, hope you like this chapter and it gives a look back in time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Return to me <strong>

**Chapter 2 Bass meets Waldorf**

"_Chuck dear, we are late for camp," Chuck´s mother Misty says. She had just sat Chuck´s bags down. Bart had just return with his shirt on and a half finish tied tie. _

_Misty starts to tie his father´s tie and says" you are going to have so much fun." _

_Little Chuck nods and says" yes mommy." _

_The camp is filled with boys and girls all putting up tents. One boy with blond hair is having a difficult time in putting his tent up. _

_Chuck walks over and says" hi, can I help you?" _

_The boy looks at him and says" yeah, why not." _

_They get the tent up and the boy says" hi, I am Nate by the way." _

"_Chuck Bass," Chuck says proudly. _

_Bart and Misty left and Nate´s parents too. They were cooking dinner when Chuck and Nate nearly burn their meat off. A girl with brown curly hair comes over to them._

"_My friend and I were thinking that you guys wanted to share dinner with us?" Both Nate and Chuck nods. _

_The two girls were Serena and Blair. She was a very charming girl and Chuck likes her fire. She was not dull like the other girls. She had a kind but bossy side to her. Nate and he spent a lot of time with the two girls._

…_._

_One evening Blair went down to see the river. She found out that the rivers side was the most quite place to be. She had taken her blanket and her dairy down to sit there. She didn´t know why she had said yes to go the camp. She hates the nature and all its creepy crawls. _

_She was scared out of her mind when she saw her first insects. She had just sat down as two boys came running into the river. One had black hair and the other was blond. _

"_Hi," the blond says as the black haired one splash water on him. They started a fight in the water and Blair got hit and she became very angry and yells" you pricks." _

_She turns around and the blond boy says" what a boring girl." _

_The other boy just laughs and says" yeah she is just like the rest of them." _

_Blair stops her foot and says loudly to herself" don't kill them, don't kill them._

_Her first meeting with Chuck and Nate was not a friend's moment. In the beginning she couldn´t stand them. Only after Serena talk to her about becoming friends with them she began to like them. _

…

_The next day they were divided up into small groups. Nate and Chuck groans as they got Serena and Blair on their team. _

_Their task was to make dinner over fire and catch dinner themselves. Both Chuck and Nate had brought fishing rods. The leader didn´t want Nate and Chuck to fish so he made Blair and Chuck fish and Nate and Serena make the fire. _

_Chuck was pissed because he wanted his best friend there. Nate had not said much to be with Serena. _

"_Do you know how to fish?" Chuck asks Blair as she was investigating the fishing rod. _

_Before she answers Chuck, she looks down at the ground and starts looking for something. Chuck was about to asks her what she was looking when she holds a worm right in front of him. _

"_I need one of these to catch a fish right?" Blair asks innocently. _

_Chuck looks crestfallen as Blair just smirks. She puts the worm on the hook without making any discomfort noises. Chuck did the same as Blair was throwing her line out. She knew had to fish and seems more like a guy at this point. _

"_Who taught you?" Chuck asks as Blair looks at him with a calm expression. _

"_My grandfather," Blair says in a thoughtful tone. She looks at little distant as she says it. He must have meant a lot to her. _

"_How is he?" Chuck says knowing a little that the question was going to hurt her. _

"_He died this winter," Blair says in a down tone. _

"_I am sorry," Chuck says in a flat tone. _

_They fish on in the silence as Blair suddenly says" I think I got something." _

_She starts to roll the line back in. The fish was trying so desperate to get away from her. Chuck had to grab her around the waist to not let her fall into the stream. Chuck helps her get the fish in. _

_It was fighting for its life as Chuck took his knife out. He looks down at it as he cuts its head off. Blair didn´t shudder or show any signs of discomfort that he just killed a fish. She helps him get the guts out. They starts to fish again as Chuck caught a fish this time; he too had to fight to get it in. _

…_.._

_Blair cut the head of this time and Chuck had to take out the entrails. _

"_Wow, we caught two big fish," Chuck says please to walk back to show Nate them. Blair walks beside him as they walk back to their camp. _

_Nate and Serena had gotten the fire starts as the sit down by the campfire. Blair takes a stick and a knife and starts to make a steak with it. When she is finish with the steak she but the fish on it. Serena gives a noise of disgust as Blair did that to the other fish too. _

"_Serena they need to be grill you don't want to eat them raw," Blair says calmly. _

_Chuck looks at her with an impressed expression. _

…_.._

_He had never met a girl like Blair Waldorf. She was so not wimpy. The way she just fish today and how she just made a steak of the fishes was cool. _

_They had a great time and Nate was growing closer to Serena and Chuck to Blair. Their summer seamed never ending but all good stories have an ending. _

_Chuck was really sad that he was about to leave and hope to see his three best friends again. He most wanted to see Blair again. _

"_Bye Bass," Blair says as she ways at him. _

Know that we were standing here in the present and Blair was pissed at him. He had no idea why she was so?

"Blair really what have I done?" Chuck says in a given up tone.

"You come here without thinking that I may be here to," Blair says in a sharp tone.

"You forget that this is a public place and I am allowed to be here," Chuck remarks and Blair just walks away and says" you and I are over."

"In your dreams Waldorf," Chuck shouts after her.

….

_Stupid Motherchucker,_ Blair thought angry as she orders the driver to take her home. Chuck had come back into her life after all these years, 4 years since they left each other.

They had fought like cat and dog. Blair felt tears running down her cheeks as she thought back to their fights.

"_I don´t want me or them do you?" Blair says in a crack tone as Chuck looks down at the floor. _

"_Blair, I want you and our twins but I am young and-"Chuck tries to explain but Blair´s heart just sank. _

"_How do you think I feel?" Blair yells at him as the twins starts to cry._

"_I know that," Chuck yells back at her. _

_Blair curses and says" see what our stupid fight just did." Blair tries to get them to sleep. Chuck takes Caleb up and says" hush little man don´t cry like that." _

"_Chuck I don't think we work out well," Blair says in a low tone as her tears were starting to run. _

"_Blair you don't mean that," Chuck says as he tries to hug her. Blair looks down and says" yeah I do." _

Why had they hurt each other so bad? She really wanted him back but it was too late? They only thing that was stopping her from going back to Chuck were her pried.


	4. Layla and Caleb

**Hi, I am glad that some have show interest in this story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Return to me <strong>

**Chapter 3 Layla and Caleb **

Layla was over joy when she saw her best friend Sabrina again. Sabrina had just moved with her mother to Florida and Layla had missed her.

They start to move Sabrina´s things into Layla´s tent; they had decided to camp together.

At the camp side beside them was one other tent that belongs to two boys. Layla had seen them fight a little and she couldn´t understand their way of treating each other.

Boys were weird in Layla´s mind. She only knew a few boys and men. She really wants to meet her father. Her mother only told her that he was handsome and charming. She had this picture of him as a prince. He probably had dark eyes because Layla herself had, and her mother had told her that her father had too.

She was just finish getting firewood as she and Sabrina made dinner. She was 5 but with a lot of help from the leaders and the older kids it went well.

The all were eating as two boys were making a lot of noise. The one was dark brown hair and the other boy had blond hair.

"Caleb and Kai stop it," the camp leader order as they were cleaning up. The last thing before going to bed is coco and marshmallows, Layla love that.

She and Sabrina were sharing a stick with 4 marshmallows on. The boy Caleb was near to burn his off as Kai takes Caleb´s off the fire.

The camp leader tells them a scary story and the all shudder. Layla hates scary stories as she was holding her blanket closer around herself.

Layla couldn´t sleep as the tale was still clear on her mind.

…..

Caleb had seen this girl with brown curly head shiver and he told Kai about it.

"We could scare them?" Caleb suggests.

Kai thought for a minute and says" yeah."

They sneak up a pond the girls´ tent. Layla and Sabrina were lying down beside each other. They were talking and Caleb and Kai sneak closer up and should boo. Both the girls gave a scream that woke up the other tents.

The camp leader came over and says" Mr. Bass and Mr. Archibald you are both in trouble."

The boys had to sleep close to the camp leader´s tent so he could keep an eye on the boys. That episode reminds Max about Caleb´s father. Caleb´s father and Nate also scaring two girls at the camp back in the days. Caleb Bass was just like his father. The camp leader never forgot the summers he had to keep an eye on Charles Bass.

_He was young and he had taken this summer job. He had thought it couldn´t be hard to look after a bunch of kids but he was so wrong. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf made his summer a living hell. They fought like mad and in the end became friends. _

Layla Waldorf had the same power as her mother so the camp leader knew this summer was going to be another hell for him.

…..

Layla and Sabrina decide to take revenge on the boy for scary them. When they were out to walk Layla sneak back to the boy tent and let lose some ants. She was so enjoying this.

She went back to her tent. They had just eaten as the all were on their way to bad as she saw both Caleb and Kai jumping up and down trying to shake something off them.

Layla had to stop herself from laughing her head off. Sabrina too had to silence her laughter.

"That is enough," the camp leader says in a very tired voice. He knew already who had done it.

"Layla Waldorf and Caleb Bass you both have to sleep in the house," the leader says.

The house was a little cabin far from the camp place. It was only used when the kids misbehaved. Layla and Caleb got each a bed far from the other.

….

Caleb was angry as he missed Kai already. Layla was reading and ignoring him. He felt a little bad about scaring her but now he only felt anger at her. She had land them in this place to begin with.

"You are a little stupid girl," Caleb says in a harsh tone to get Layla angry at him to. Layla just sighs and says" well you are a prick."

Her face looks at him with irritation, as Caleb knew he was going to stay single like his dad if girls were like her!

The camp leader returns later to give them food.

"You two have to be nice towards each other," the leader says strictly.

"Why," both Layla and Caleb say. The leader laughs and says" you are just like your parents." Both kids look shocked over this statement.

"You know my mom?" Layla asks in a curiously as Caleb to looks curious as he want to hear about his dad.

"Yeah I knew her and Caleb´s father," the camp leader sees that both children were paying him all their attention.

"Your parents loved each other at the end of their camp years," Max the camp leader says.

The both were shock to breaking point as Max their leader says" I must go, sleep well."

They nod as he left. Caleb was in awe could Layla´s mom really be his mom too?

….

Layla was left with the same question. Her thought was also on the prospected that Caleb´s father is her father too.

"What is your father´s name," Layla asks as Caleb looks at her and says" Charles Bass but most people call him Chuck Bass."

Layla´s eyes lit up. She had talk to her father without knowing it was him. He had helped her with her tent and he was handsome.

Caleb looks at her with a strange look and says" why?"

"I have met him," Layla says in a joyful tone. Caleb looks sad all of a sudden.

"I have never met my mom." Layla fells sorry for him as a thought suddenly struck her.

Caleb looks thoughtful to and says" we could shift places."

"How will we do that?" Layla asks in disbelief and in awe at the same time.

"Wear the same clothes, wear a hat and put your hair up," Caleb says as he walks over to his bag. He found two set of clothe that was identical to each other. He also had two hats that were the same.


	5. In his and hers shoes

**Hi, So glad to see that you like my story. I don´t own GG:( I wish I own it ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Return to me <strong>

**Chapter 4 in his and hers shoes **

Caleb was walking in his clothes as he was showing Layla how to walk.

"You have to look more like me," Caleb says as he tries to move her legs apart to walk more like him.

"I feel stupid," Layla says in disbelief as she tries Caleb´s walk. They were trying to look and acting like each other.

"Mom has to think you are me," Layla says as she shows Caleb how to move. Caleb gives a irritate sight as he was trying to walk more like her.

"This is foolish," Caleb says as he sways his hips from side to side.

"Do you want to see mom or not?" Layla says in a hiss as she was getting tired of hearing him whine about her walk.

"We had the whole summer to learn how to walk and talk like each other," Layla says as she again start to walk. They try again and the both laugh as they nearly fell.

"I glad that you are my brother," Layla says as she gives him a hug. Caleb looks uncomfortable and says" Layla please stop hugging me."

Layla giggles and says" you are such a drama king." She had heard her mother say it a lot to her friend Dan.

"Mom might have fallen for Dan," Layla says in a voice fill with dislike.

"Who is Dan?" Caleb asks.

"He is a friend of mom´s but he has to go, we want mom and daddy together," Layla says and Caleb nods.

"Does daddy have a friend?" Layla asks not really want to know the answers to that.

"No, he has no time for a friend," Caleb says he had never seen his father with a lady friend before.

"Good if he finds one when I am there I will stop them," Layla vow to Caleb. There plan was simple to get swap so Blair would take Caleb back to Los Angeles and Layla back to NY with Chuck.

The summer was nearly over as they were packing their things.

…

Caleb was looking forward to see his mom. He had this picture of her in his head. In his dream she was always kind to him. She hugged him and says he is sweet and she loves him.

That day the parents all came to get them it was so crowded with people and bags. Blair was in a hurry as she takes his hand thinking he is Layla.

"Layla sweetie how was your summer camp?" Blair says looking half at him as she was typing on her phone. Caleb was so happy to see her. She was beautiful like his father had told him she was.

She had amazing brown eyes, and she smells just like she did in his dreams. She takes his hand as she leads him back to the car. Blair´s driver opens the door for them as they got in.

Blair looks closely as him as she hugs him. He felt so glad to have her warm arms around him.

….

Layla was waiting to see Chuck again. She knew her daddy with be glad to see her. Chuck runs over to her. He looks sweaty and out of breath.

"Sorry Cal I am late I had a meeting to finish," Chuck says as he lifts Layla up. She feels safe in her dad´s arms.

Layla nods as Chuck smirks up at her. He was really handsome and she did understand why her mom liked him back then.

Chuck grabs her bag and leads her over to the limo. Layla had never driven in a limo before. Her dad was cool.

They got in and Layla looks out the window as she watches the camp disappear.

"How was the camp buddy?" Chuck asks as Layla answers him in a Caleb way.

"Fun," Layla says simply as she knew how her brother replies on questions.

The plane ride was even more luxurious than Layla had ever tried. She was sitting beside her dad who was holding her hand. It was nice to be close to dad.

…..

Caleb is beside his mother on business class as she was holding his hand. Her voice was gentle she tells him how much she mist Layla. It was strange but he felt like she was talking about him. Suddenly the plane hits a turbulent and his hat falls off and Blair gasps.

On her side is her son. If her son was here where was Layla? Blair´s head was spinning with confusion. She was glad to see Caleb but not knowing if Layla was okay scared her.

"Caleb?" Blair says in a shaky tone as she holds the boy tighter to her. He was a miniature Chuck. Her heart was beating fast as his small hands wrap around her.

Blair says in a steady voice" where is your sister?"

"She is with dad," Caleb says in a low voice.

…

Layla and Chuck had gotten out of the car to the home as a strong wind blows Layla´s hat off. Chuck turns and is face with his daughter. He was shocked by this but also glad to see her. She wraps her hands around Chuck.

"Daddy," she shouts. Chuck smirks and says" if you are here where is Caleb. He somehow knew the answer to that question but he wanted to know.

"He is with mom," Chuck again gives a smirk knowing Blair would call him soon. Just as he was leading Layla into the elevator his cell went off.

"Hallo its Chuck Bass," Chuck says in his Bass way.

"Bass you have my daughter," Blair says without introducing herself. Chuck had to quite his chuckle a little. Blair Waldorf was still her old self.

"Well my dear it seems so but you have my son," Chuck says in his calm but still teasing tone. Layla was holding his hand as he was talking to Blair.

"What do you say to we swap our kids back in NY?" Chuck suggests as he would get a chance to see Blair again. Blair went quite and suddenly says" fine but you better behave."

"Don´t I always?" Chuck says again in his smirking voice.

"That we can discus," Blair says in her usual Waldorf way.


	6. Just Like a Dream

**Hi long time snice last time...I don't own Gossip Girl just like to play a little with it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Return to me <strong>

**Chapter 5 just like a dream **

Chuck and Blair decided to meet the next weak because Blair had a meeting with her newest client.

Layla was asleep in her brother´s bed as Chuck looks at her. He cannot believe that this little girl is his. She looks so much like Blair. Her thick curls and her lips just rosy like Blair´s.

He groans as his paper work was getting ridiculously complicated. He had spent all this time on it this morning and he just want to spent time with Layla.

…..

Layla woke up and sees her father working at his working desk. He looks tired and his hand keeps running through his hair. He was so like what she wanted her daddy to look like.

"Daddy," a little voice says as Chuck turns to look at her. He gives her a gentle smile. That was rear that Chuck Bass smiled a genuine smile.

"Hi princess," Chuck says as he made room for her beside him. Her little eyes looks at Chuck's paper work and she says" I don´t want to work with so many numbers."

Chuck chuckles at her and says" well, the world is full of other interesting job than mine."

"Daddy how did you meet mom?" Layla asks wanting to hear his vision on the story.

"We met at a summer camp when we were your age. I was young and not interested in girls but your mother made me want to be. We fell in love as the years went by but at her 17 birthday we ware together and that night we made you," Chuck says as he looks thoughtful.

"Wow, you must really like mom," Layla says as she was wearing her nightgown. Chuck has helped her unpack and found out that his daughter was indeed a Bass. She had packed her own clothes into Caleb´s bag and that meant that Caleb had his clothes in Layla´s bag.

"My sweet little girl is a schemer," Chuck says proudly to her. Most parents wouldn´t be please to know that but Chuck was as different and so was Blair.

…..

Blair had just made breakfast for Caleb. He was eating her pancakes with great apatite. She laughs as he had marmalade on his chin.

He was so mini Chuck. That way he would smirk as he had his plant out to get more pancakes was just adorable.

"You want one more?" Blair asks as her son eats his next with such a speed that Blair worried a little.

"Can I?" Cal asks as Blair gives him one more. He was so beautiful that Blair had to smile. How could she ever let go of him?

She had just take a sip of her coffee as her thoughts was on Chuck. She had to see him soon.

Blair´s meeting was very boring and Cal was waiting for her. They had spent a lot of time together and she found out that Caleb was a lot like his father.

His favorite colors were maroon and purple. Chuck had also had these two colors as his favorite.

Caleb asks his mother about some presents he got on his birthdays. Blair sends Caleb Christmas and birthday's presents.

They were in a hurry as Blair as they had to catch an airplane to NY. Caleb is asleep beside her.

Dan called Blair and she sighs. She had no idea what had made her go out with him. He had dark hair and a dark look and she like dark hair, but Chuck was/is her love. She had been fooling herself falling for Dan. He was only a substitute for Chuck, but she would rather die than tell Chuck how much she still loves him.

At the airport Caleb clang to Blair as she strokes his hair away for his eyes.

"Will you forget me?" Caleb asks in a very sad tone. Blair looks shock at her son and says" no, I will never forget you." Caleb felt his hart lighten a little as his mother tightens her grip on his hand.

The plane ride was boring Caleb to tears. Blair was paying carts with him.

"My, oh my, you beat me again," Blair says as her son had won another round of carts.

"Daddy told me to play," Cal says in a proud voice. Blair smiles and says" yes a Bass should know how to handle a good hand."

…..

Layla and Chuck were waiting to the plane to come in. Layla was holding her father´s hand as Chuck was look anxious out to the window.

"Dad, will you always love me?" Layla soundly suddenly asks afraid that when Cal came back her daddy would forget her.

Chuck looks stun over his little girl´s question. He wouldn´t forget her. She was his little princess.

"No, I will never forget you Layla," Chuck says as he hugs her. A couple was watching the scene of a father and his little daughter with curiosity.

They walk to the gate as the plane came in. Blair and Cal was the last to get off and Chuck and Layla feared for a moment that they weren´t coming.

Blair ran over to Layla and scoops her up and hugs her. Cal walks over to his father and gave him a hug. Chuck was so glad and overwhelmed to see Blair and Cal back. It was like they had never gotten separated from each other.

Blair breaks away to look at Chuck he was the same as then, but more handsome than ever. She had been to in love with him back when and the feelings were returning to her.

"Bass," Blair says as she tries to get her act together. She gave Chuck a bright smile and Chuck smirks and says" Waldorf."

Layla holds both her mother and her brother´s hands. They start to move when Blair says" where are we going to stay?"

"Dear Blair, do you really thing I have forgotten to book you in to the finest hotel around," Chuck says smugly as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you never know," Blair says in a trusting voice.

Chuck just smirks and says" I will behave on less you want to play rough."

"Bass don´t in front of our children," Blair hisses and a much modified way.

Chuck calls Arthur to get them. The limo driver looks up.

"Hallo Arthur," Blair greets the driver and helps Layla into the car with Cal.

Chuck follows them into the car. Layla and Cal were looking out of the window as Layla yells "see that play ground."

"My favorite place to play," Cal says in an excited tone. Blair smiles at the two children were talking like no time had ever come between them.

She suddenly felt bad from leaving them without each other. Chuck saw her sudden sadness and says" they seem happy."

Blair nods not knowing what to say. She felt guilty that she had taken Layla away from her brother. They were so in tune with each other.

The limo stop outside a Blair's favorite restaurant, she could not believe that Chuck would remember this.

Chuck smirks and says" it has been awhile but I will never forget something that made you smile. Layla and Caleb watch as their parents where throwing heated glances at each other.

They went in and Chuck got them to closes table to a great view over New York City. Blair was looking out and says" miss this city and all its glamour." Chuck nods to that.

Chuck and Blair used to live here when the twins still were babies. Chuck holds his eyes on Blair´s beautiful body. She had not change at all still as hot and sexy as she had been then. They order food and Layla was drinking her chocolate milkshake and Caleb had his ice tea.

They had just start to eat when Blair's phone went off. They caller was Dan. She looks down at the display and decides to let it ring.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Chuck asks all curiously.

"No, it is not important," Blair says slowly as she takes a bit of her sushi.

"It is okay if it is your work calling," Chuck says reassuringly. He did not want Blair to miss a thing because of him.

"He can wait," Blair says as she turns off the phone and went back to talk to Chuck. Chuck and Blair were so wraps up in talking that they did not see their children running off.

"Caleb, we have to wait for mom and dad," Layla says in a hiss as she runs after Cal.

"I want to show you something awesome," Cal says in an excited tone. He drags Layla to Central Park and he shows her the carousel.

Layla gasps and says" this is pretty, can we ride it?"

"Yeah," Caleb says as he runs over to pay the man in the boot.

"Two tickets to my sister and me," Caleb says proudly and he gets what he asks for. He and Layla jump on a ride.

Blair and Chuck suddenly stop talk to turn to see Layla's and Caleb's seats empty.

"Oh my God, they are missing," Blair says in a shock voice as Chuck runs over to a servant to ask if he has seen a little boy and girl.

"We will find them," Chuck says as he calls Arthur.

"Arthur, Caleb and Layla are missing and Blair and I are looking for them, where do you think they can be?"

"Well, what about Central Park?" Arthur says and Chuck smacks his forehead and says" Cal's favorite place to play."

Blair and Chuck hop into the limo and drive off to the Park. They see their son and daughter eating ice-cream and laughing. It warmed their hearts to see them have fun.

Blair runs out to them and Chuck follows her.

"You must never run off like that again without saying anything to us," Blair says her tone filled with concern.

"Sorry mum," both children say as they hug Blair. Chuck just keep quiet thinks Blair has said it all.

They ride back to the hotel was a nice trip. The small talk between the children and their parents was a cozy experience.

Blair and Layla were off to their room as a room service staff runs over to them and tells them that a water pipe broke and there is no room for them.

Chuck gets angry and says" Blair and Layla please stay with me and Caleb tonight."

Blair was surprise to hear Chuck says that. He helps Blair and Layla back in the limo and they drove to Chuck's apartment.

Blair's hart hammers as she sees the apartment because it was the same one they used to live in. When she walks in she sees all the same furniture and all the pictures that used to hang up.

Chuck has not moved on at all, he still kept all their stuff like she still lives here.

She knew more than ever that she needs Chuck.


End file.
